How? A Flashback
by Miraculous Fanfic Lover
Summary: Chat Noir knows who Ladybug is? Ladybug knows who Chat Noir is? How? It all started a while back, well call it a flashback. ...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)

Hi there fanfics readers! Hope you enjoy reading my fanfic. Please do review. And yes I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (I wish I did but I DON'T) (Also I did a few edits, hope you like it)

(/A/N) – end of Author's Note

"No Marinette, you can't" Chat was desparate

"Ma...Marinette?" Questioned Ladybug.

"Yes, Marinette," replied Chat.

"Did I...?" Ladybug felt insecure,

"No, I figured out" replied Chat.

" But... How?" Questioned LB.

"It's a while" he replied,

" No Adrien you gotta tell me!" Ladybug muttered giving the hint

"Wait, what?I Guess then we both figured out at the exact same moment..." Chat said gazing at her dreamy eyes.

-FLASHBACK -3 MONTHS AGO-

At Marinette's

It was 2 days since Marinette overheard Adrien express his love to someone about another lady. It seemed like Marinette could never compete. She couldn't hold back her tears every single moment she recalled that incident.

"Honey, Alya has come" announced her mom.

Today was the day which Alya had been looking forward to, her very first official date with Nino. Marinette wiped her tears and went down.

"Hi there, excited?" She questioned.

"Let's go up" said Alya as she notice the tears forming.

As they were half way through the 20 stairs Marinette let her tears burst.

" I am sorry for creating this ruckus on your special day, but... but... I just can't " Marinette held on to her friend tight as she managed to utter the last few words." I really loved him" she whisper, loud enough for Alya to hear.

"Girl, I know... why don't you come with me on our little date. At least a little chit chat will make you feel better, right?" Alya whispered.

" fine" replied Marinette.

At Adrien's

It was not like Ladybug never rejected him but this time she hit him right on his face through her words, 2 days ago. When Chat questioned Ladybug about his love again it seemed like LB was totally raged.

" I hate you chat. It's like you don't have manners, who taught you this huh? Your mom?" She replied aggresively to his question.

Chat was totally outraged as he didn't know that Ladybug had no idea about what she was talking since she already had to face a bad day from Adrien rejecting her. That was when Chat/ Adrien realised Marinette's love for him for who he really was.

"I ignored someone who was really in love with me for someone I was blindly in love with, how... how foolish am I? " said Adrien to Plagg in anger.

"I know. Love sucks. But come on at least you know that someone 'really' loves you." Replied Plagg while munching a piece of Camembert.

"I need to make it up, well. ... not as Adrien I guess " he gave a depressed look. "Let's see. I guess I know where to find her. Plagg claws out ".

(A/N)

I know... this was kind of short but still this is my first fanfic ever.( Also I am hoping to update this story in short chapters. )So hope you like it and yes do tell me about what more do you want me to have in this fanfic. I hope to update soon as I'm going to receive my holidays in a couple of days. ( can't wait...) Also since I'm a new fanfic writer if you do have any tips for me please don't hesitate to tell me as I really am in need of those. Until next time...

(/A/N)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)

Hi, thank you so much for the reviews and in fact here is chapter 2... and by the way for formality purpose I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! !(Thank you so much for the reviews. I did a few edits. Hope you like it )

(/A/N)- end of Author's Note

Adrien as Chat Noir rushed up to the newest opened hotel 'Lovers diner' where he knew that Alya and Nino were going to have their first date ever. He hoped that Marinette also would be there. He felt his rage for both Ladybug and himself while he was charging towards the hotel. For one ladybug was the person who he loved the most and she dared to tell anything against his mother, well let's say that she was the last person he wanted to see. For two, He was ignoring Marinette for the most of his life because of ladybug, how foolish of him!

At the kitchen of the lovers diner-

"I'm sorry Chris, but there is no job to offer you" said Eric, the second in command to the head chef of the hotel.

"But... but... I even spent day and night in helping to make this hotel to what is today" replied Chris.

"Just get out!" shouted Eric as Chris left the hotel in utter dismay.

" Deceiver, you have been deceived enough now it's your time to decive the others. In return I only want the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir" Hawkmoth said as he akumatized the young chef. " Yes Hawkmoth"...

Back inside the Lovers dine Nino was ready to welcome Alya with a beautiful flower bouquet.

"Welcome, beauty" the DJ greeted the young reporter.

"Does that mean that you're the beast?" replied Alya snickering.

It was then she remembered that Marinette was standing right behind her,

" forget about that, well... Marinette " said Alya nervously.

" I read your text, more the merrier " replied Nino.

" I'm glad I found you" whispered Alya.

" Sit down Mari" Nino said as Mariette took a seat.

Tears were still visible in her eyes.

"I... I wish I found someone like you Nino" Marinette sobbed.

"Don't worry, you will" replied Alya.

Chat reached just in time to hear the screams of victims.

" Another akuma" he groaned in rage.

Marinette crept in to the washroom and got out as ladybug as she too heard the sound of the akuma victims. Everyone seemed stressed out though they didn't realise why.

" Any ideas Chat?" questioned Ladybug. He didn't reply.

" Chat!" screamed Ladybug.

" The only thing which I have realised is that there is a big nuisance shouting right into my ears" he screamed back.

" What!..." Ladybug was shocked.

It was then that she realised what she had said 2 days back. If someone said that to her she too would have reacted this way though she didn't realise why Chat was so very depressed, specially about the 'mother' part.

"I had no idea Chat, I'm..." Ladybug felt regretful

" Enough of it Ladybug. You have no idea of anything about me, I know that. Just gather up some to fight this akuma" Chat cut her off.

Wow! Chat meant business. As Ladybug was going to produce her lucky charm she realised that Chat got struck by deceiver.

" Chat?" she screamed, again...

but this time around there was no reply. He was unconscious. Ladybug took him into her arms and dragged him into something which looked like an empty room. But then she too got struck by deceiver. Ladybug closed the door behind her ASAP..

" Tikki, spots off" Ladybug whisper as she too fell unconscious.

(A/N)

So how was it? There is a lot of action ahead and I would once again like to say that I will be updating this story in small chapters. Guess what, we are getting holidays in a few days! So I will be able to update ASAP! If there is anything to be added please do tell me. Also since this is my first fanfic don't forget to give me a little bit of fanfic writing tips. Please do review. Until next time...

(/A/N)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N)

Hi, thank you so much for the reviews. Every review means a lot to me. For all my loved readers, here is chapter 3. (I did a few edits. Hope you like it)

(/A/N)

The 2 gained their consciousness. The background was pitch dark. Nothing seemed to be clear.

"She is so beautiful, her blue eyes complement her gorgeous blue hair"

The lines which destroyed half of Marinette's life was echoing in her head. She could see images of Adrien everywhere. It seemed like she couldn't just escape.

On the other hand chats head was filled with the thoughts of Ladybug.

"No, I hate her" he muttered to himself until he bumped into someone.

" Who are you?" questioned Chat.

"Marinette, and you?" Mari asked anxiously.

" I won't think that you have forgotten me, I'm chat"replied Chat.

"I won't think so too...except that I can't think properly." Marinette replied trying to focus on one particular thought.

"Me too. My thoughts are eating my head. The only thing I'm able to do right now is speak to you" Chat replied in his loudest voice he could trying not to faint again.

Marinette let her Ladybug self do the work at the moment.

"Okay, so here's what's happening. Deceiver is an akuma tied villain who tries to pop up on bad memories in to our heads. Because this is done only on a visualization basis we are able to communicate with each other" Marinette said hoping to get out of this situation the earliest.

" Wow! You are quite a fast thinker. You remind me of... never mind" he cut his own thoughts off.

"So, what's the plan?" questioned Chat.

"Simple, since I guess that Ladybug too has got hit by deceiver we will have to defeat him but communicating through each other she replied. "

And how do you know that for sure?" Chat pointed out specifically at the 'Ladybug' part.

"Um..." Marinette began to think.

" Well about the plan it's our only option unless you have any better ideas, and about the ladybug part since my thoughts are jumbled I can't exactly tell you when and where but after I got hit she dragged me and locked me here. I heard her scream too after a few minutes. She went to another room so I guess she too got hit" replied Marinette.

She was indeed a quick thinker.

After a few minutes of I tense thinking, they decided on a plan.

"Ready?" Chat questioned.

"Super heroes are not the only ones who can fight akumas" Marinette giggled.

They focused on the sounds around them. The silence prevailed until Chat pushed the door open. It was no time for celebrations, they had to search for the villain who was spreading havoc. "

Look who's back!" screamed deceiver.

Well that was a big mistake! Chat followed the sound to attack him. A few moments later when he was on the ground Marinette tackled him so that he couldn't escape.

"I think the akuma should be in his apron" Marinette said as soon as she realised that all his weapons come from his aprons' pocket.

"Good thinking purrrincess" though his thoughts were all jumbled up Chat didn't forget to add that pun.

Chat used his Cataclysm to let the akuma free.

"It's up to her now" Chat muttered as thoughts of that very day came back to his mind.

Tikki who was a spectator of all of this action knew that this was her call. Since Marinette was obviously not in a state to transform she used her powers and purified the akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug" she whispered

All the evil was wiped away and everything was back to normal. She soon crept in to Marinette's purse.

As soon as everything got cleared Marinette whispered to the baker,

" Don't worry, you'll get a good job at the Dupain – bakery".

She handed him his dad's phone number which was written on a paper. Chris was delighted

"Wow! You seemed to be very skilled purrrincess. Why not fight alongside me, or... us. We'll it's not that I have forgotten her but it's just that" Chat stopped.

"Well you don't need to explain everything in detail Chat. I understand. Even I have faced such a situation in my life. And about fighting, hey I am glad that I can here myself think again! Fighting will give me a whole lot of things to worry about. How do you'll just manage to do that huh?"

Marinette questioned even though she knew the other side of the story

"Well yeah! But still I like it, besides being a hero not only makes me famous or lets' me be my self but also... It gives me the opportunity to help other people. That's what I like about it" He replied.

Marinette had never seen this side of Chat very often and it seemed really nice to spend time with the emotional Chat. But nevertheless, she did love... I mean like the fun Chat too.

"Well, let's meet up later. I gotta go. My ring is beeping" He said as he began to run off.

"It's just a kiss", both Marinette's and Chat's minds told to the two teenagers.

"What? It must be deceivers magic, maybe it will take some time" both the youngsters thought.

(A/N)

So... how was it? OMG! This must be the first time I wrote anything this long. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. MariChat huh? You'll have to wait and watch, I mean read... Please do review. Until next time ...

(/A/N)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)

I appreciate all the reviews. Thank you so much. This is for all my wonderful readers... Chapter 4 is here. And yes I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! !

(/A/N)

Marinette felt her love for Chat Noir deepen and so did Chat. But they still didn't know how to confess to each other, so Chat decided to take the lead. Next day, on a very free akuma evening Adrien transformed himself and travelled to Marinette's balcony. Well you can say that she wasn't expecting visitors while enjoying the scenic beauty of Paris.

" What brings you here kitty?" questioned Marinette.

"Well what else than to have a great chat with you purrrincess" Chat replied.

"Huh! About what?" Marinette asked anxiously.

She so wanted him to say about 'our love' but then again... maybe not.

"It's about... you know, my ... Love life" Chat hesitated.

Marinette was jaw dropped. He said what she wanted him to say, well. ...almost!

"Your love life? With whom... um... Ladybug?" Marinette was the one who was hesitating now.

"Kinda. You see, she rejects me always, so... I can't say it's anything new. I loved her a lot. Well... everyone knows that, but a few days ago it all changed. She rejected me in the most harsh way I could imagine anyone would. If she would have told anything against me or my puns I would have considered, but this time it was... It was... my mother."

Chat took a deep breath before he continued.

"You see, my mom is the person I love the most and in fact nowadays I only see her through her pictures." He finished

"Why is that?" questioned Marinette.

"Well you see, on one very fateful night she left us and she... She ... never returned" Chat sobbed.

Marinette was heart broken. She understood his sorrow. He and Adrien both shared the same story. She now knew why he was so heartbroken after ladybugs' rejection.

"I'm sorry for you Chat. I don't think ladybug would have meant it. Though, you were not the only one who got accidently heartbroken" she said.

"And who is that other one who has to share my fate?" Chat was anxious.

"Me. I was in love with a boy named Adrien from our school. Well until I heard him flattering about this other girl who..." Marinette sobbed too.

"Don't worry. You don't need to go on detail." Chat comforted her though he knew each and every detail.

They both met each other every other day. Both of them shared their experiences. But on the other hand Marinette was ignoring Adrien and Chat was ignoring Ladybug.

One day at Marinette's balcony both of them decided to share some sad stories. After comforting each other Marinette brought them a cup of coffee. This seemed to be like a romantic set up but maybe... not.

"It's time", he thought.

He was ready for it, to restart his love life, It was now or never.

"Marinette, I want to tell you something" Chat announced.

"Go ahead chat" Marinette said as she sipped up her coffee.

"I... I ... I love you" Chat hesitantly declared.

Marinette was taken aback. She did want him to say this but not this soon. "Me too" she wanted to reply.

"Chat, this so nice of you. I too feel that my feelings are growing for you but... don't you think this is kinda too soon. Like we don't meet each other that often though, right" were the words which came out from Marinette.

"I know. But isn't this a way to start fresh? Keeping our horrified pasts away and moving ahead. And of course we can meet each other every firm today. Deal?" Chat gave the sarcastic look.

" Fine Chat. Then so be it. I promise that I too will tell you if my feelings have grown to such an extent. Most importantly we need to get to know each other now, so that we won't need to face those nasty situations again" Marinette declared.

" Thank you for understanding." Chat said as he greeted his purrrincess good bye.

As the coast got clear only a few words were circulating in her mind,

"I love you too chat, I love you too"

(A/N)

Will Marinette end up being Chat's ? Well one thing is for sure, Marinette's resistance to say the three words is admirable. Sometimes the words you think will be your future's call can be your downfall. But what will happen next? We'll have to wait and watch. Please do review. Until next time...

(/A/N)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N)

Hi there! Welcome to chapter 5. This is for all my fantastic readers. By the way, thank you so much for the reviews. Also as a matter of fact, I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! ! (I did a few edits hope you like it )

(/A/N)

Days passed by. Today was officially one month since Chat and Marinette started dating... well almost. But today was that day. Marinette's love for Chat had deepened than ever. She decided that she was going to tell him. Chat was scheduled to meet Marinette at 1.00p.m. Marinette was more than ready. Until... AN AKUMA! She was frustrated.

"I guess I'll have to finish this up later. Hawkmoth, you're timing is next to awful!"Marinette thought.

Chat was on the scene before Ladybug.

"So..." Ladybug started

"His name is luck snatcher. Typically he has lost a luck contest and now he is trying to snatch the objects which gives other people luck. Also for a fact his akuma is in that lottery ticket in his right pocket" Chat cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Thank you Chat. You've really improved your observation" Ladybug praised.

" Welcome. Well back to business" Chat replied.

It was a tough fight I would say. Nadia was already on the scene but Alya had reached before hand. Ladybug couldn't help but struggle and so did Chat.

"All I want are your objects" screamed the villain.

"If that's the story then so be it" Chat announced.

"Huh?" Ladybug was puzzled.

"Look, your lucky item is the lucky charm. We can't risk it. I do have a lucky item. Even if it means loosing my luck I'll do this to save Paris" Chat explained.

Ladybug was surprised to see this side of Chat.

"Go ahead. I'll call out for luck till then " Ladybug said.

Chat went on to distract the villain.

"You want my luck, then come and get it!" Chat exclaimed.

Luck snatcher was doing his best to catch Chat while Ladybug figured out her lucky charm.

Ladybug was proceeding with her plan until... Chat's lucky charm slipped out of his hand as the villain proudly took it to his possession. It seemed very familiar to the spotted heroine. The charm was made of colourful beads neatly attached to a string. Was it... yes, it was.! Chat's lucky charm was the one which Marinette Had Gifted Adrien Hours Before Gamer's attack. But... but she had gifted it to Adrien. Ladybug solved the puzzle in her mind.

"He did mention his mother was missing too. Does that mean?" she questioned herself.

"No! He can't be!" Ladybug screamed in her head.

"LB, I won't be able to hold for long!" cried Chat.

Ladybug was back on earth. As soon as she purified the akuma, without a fist bump, she disappeared.

"What happened?" Chat thought hard and wide.

Ladybug went inside as she detransformed and hugged her pillow.

"The boy who rejected me wants... wants to except me? Wha... what am I ? A game of sna... snake and ladders? When you loose the game you play it over! And... and that too I hurt that boy's feelings. But.. but... its all his fault! I HATE YOU... AD...ADRIEN! I HATE YOU CHA... CHAT NOIR!" Marinette sobbed.

"I don't think he did it intentionally and don't let this get in to your head Marinette " Tikki pleaded.

"A broken hearted young lady. My perfect prey. Fly away my little akuma and evilize he!" Hawkmoth announced.

As the akuma was reaching Marinette, Tikki cried in objection.

"A kwami? She is the lady then! The lady who I have been searching for! When I have her in control Chat Noir is no match"Hawkmoth laughed as the akuma akumatized Marinette.

"Lady Dark, You are granted all the powers you want. You know what I want in return!" Hawkmoth cried.

"Yes Hawkmoth "Marinette... Lady Dark replied.

Hawkmoth laughed thinking that he was victorious !

(A/N)

OMG! Marinette got akumatized! I told ya, action is coming ahead! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do review. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N)

So once again, thank you for the reviews and here is chapter 6. FYI, I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! ! (For everyone who made me realise that my spacing had to be improved, thank you so much. Even I did realise that it needed some spacing after your opinions. Thank you so much. I have updated all the chapters with that changes. Hope you like it)

(/A/N)

"Chat Noir, I'm coming to get you!"Lady Dark announced.

"Whoa! Before that you have to pass through us" A cop announced back.

"Haha haha! You're challenging me? Well, you will regret it. Before I do the needful, any apology statement?" Questioned Lady Dark in a frightening manner

."No. Let's. ..." The cop was cut off as Lady Dark used her powers against him.

He was unconscious.

"Remember, who ever comes between me and my goal will receive the same treatment or... even WORSE! Hahahahaha! Who's next?" Lady Dark questioned the frightened citizens.

Every one was running for cover. It seemed like this was Hawkmoth's most deadly villain ever was now attacking the civilians. Nadia was covering the entire scene from a safe angle.

"This is literally a disaster! It seems like Ladybug has been akumatized! Hundreds of people have been injured and thousands of other civilians are running away for cover. It seems like she wants revenge on some one and also Chat's miraculous. Chat Noir, where are you? Paris needs you!" the reporter pleaded the hero hoping he was watching the live broadcast.

For her luck or maybe... for entire Paris's luck, Adrien was watching the live broadcast. He was stunned. No words came out of him, well no words except,

"Plagg, claws out "

Chat Noir headed to the spot which Nadia had said the damage was taking place. He could see all the victims, the civilians running for cover, but above all Ladybug now akumatized!

"Hey you there! What's your name again? Oh, Lady Dark. Why are you acting so immature? If you want to take me down then do it straight forwardly, DON'T ATTACK ANYONE FOR NO REASON!" Chat exclaimed.

He knew that every pure bit of Ladybug had now drained. He was anxious to know why she had been akumatized.

"You don't tell me what to do! You'll regret it black cat!" Lady Dark was furious.

"But then again..." she thought

"getting done with you is a piece of cake. First of all let me terrorise the entire of Paris. Hahahaha! " she finished.

Lady Dark gave a very evil laugh as she headed towards the eifel tower.

"Wait! What are you doing? Where are you going?" questioned Chat.

Lady Dark didn't bother. She headed towards the top of the eifel tower, the exact spot where Ladybug had given her speech long time ago to make Paris aware that this city was now safe as Ladybug and Cat Noir were on the watch. Today she was heading there to give her speech about the city's doom.

" I Lady Dark am the most powerful villain powered by Hawkmoth. For your information, I have been granted all the powers any hero or villain can get! I'm am way more stronger than that dumb cat of yours! Welcome Paris to your doom where I take what I want, REVENGE, and you loose what you have, basically EVERYTHING! HAHAHAHA!" Lady Dark had now terrorised all of Paris.

Everyone was trembling with fear.

All they wanted was a perfect and safe place to hide. Usually in such a situation Hawkmoth would have akumatized everyone who was in fear but... no. This time it wasn't part of his plan. He thought that his new masterpiece was enough to give this story a tragic ending. Well it did seem like that to all of the people. Well almost... Chat wasn't going to give up.

He fought with the feared villain with all his might.

But all he could manage to acquire was the particular information about the place where Lady Dark's akuma was hiding- in her earing. Since they were not gonna break at all he knew that Cataclysm was the power needed. Chat stepped forward and uttered the word. He got closer and closer to the dark lady but instead he was the one who was going to fall prey to his own ploy.

Lady Dark almost made him destroy himself!

"I won't let you go that easily" Lady Dark whispered to him as he slipped put of her arms and accidentally used his powers on a pillar.

"Neither am I dark lady! Neither am I! " Chat said as he left knowing that he had to make up a plan.

"Plagg, claws in" the blonde miraculous owner announced to his kwami as he found a safe spot to hide.

" What am I going to do now Plagg?" Adrien questioned the black kwami.

"She's dangerous. We gotta meet Master Fu. You have met him before right? I'll tell you to his residence." Plagg replied

He knew that things were supposed to be done fast or else... It would be a win for Hawkmoth!

(A/N)

Lady Dark is really aggressive now isn't she? Hope you liked this chapter. Well, what will happen next? Will Lady Dark bring Paris its doom or will Chat Noir do something? All I have to say is that, it's yet to be written... Please do review. Until next time...

(/A/N)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N)

Thank you for the reviews a lot! Here's chapter 7 and the usual dialogue, I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

(/A/N)

Adrien and Plagg headed to Master Fu's residence.

"Good evening Master! " Adrien greeted the gardian as they entered.

"Adrien, I was expecting you. I know the problem. Well, for your luck this isn't the first time that Ladybug had got akumatized." Master Fu said.

"Really! You mean there is a way to fix this problem?" questioned Adrien

"Yes. But it takes a lot if courage to do this" Master Fu sighed.

"Do what?" Adrien was anxious.

"Tikki, please do the explaining" Master invited Tikki who was hiding behind him.

"Hi! I'm Tikki. Ladybug's kwami. The only way to solve this problem is for you to transform into... um... Chat bug? " Tikki remembered one of her owners use that term.

"Chat bug? Plagg!" Adrien was perplexed.

"Okay, so simply Tikki and I will both enter your miraculous and for one power. It will be neither Chat Noir nor Ladybug but it will be a new hero with both the powers. For us to get powered you must say, 'The kwami of the black cat and the kwami of the black cat and the kwami of the ladybug, unite into my miraculous! " Plagg cleared the confusion.

"We have no time left. Here goes nothing! The kwami of the black cat and the kwami of the ladybug, unite into my miraculous!" Adrien declared.

He was amused to see the magic happening. Tikki and Plagg United their powers. Now the cat miraculous was powered by 2 kwamis.

"To transform you must say, Power fighter, power up" master Fu added.

"Power fighter?" Adrien was stunned.

"That's not the name 8 your kwami, I know, but it is the name of the spirit formed by the unity of the 2" Master Fu answered his question.

" Fine, Power fighter, power up!" Adrien called out.

He transformed into something he had never seen. He was now half Ladybug and half Cat Noir. He had his staff and Ladybug's yo yo. He was amused.

" I'll call my self Cat Noir. It's better." Chat thought.

Chat was now heading towards Lady Dark's damage ground. With his new powers he hoped that Lady Dark will be no more.

"Lady Dark, Here I am for your doom!" Chat declared.

"Oh! Seems like you've powered up. No worries. It'll be fun to take you down now." She laughed.

" You thought that you'll win? Well let's see about it!" Chat exclaimed.

The fight began. It was very intense. Lady Dark was still powerful against his new powers.

"Just leave it Chat, all I want is revenge!" she exclaimed.

"What have I done to you?" Chat questioned

"So you don't know huh? Let me tell you something, you were the one who first broke my heart and now you were the one trying to trick me again," She took a deep breath before she continued.

"Adrien" Lady Dark whispered.

"What? How do you... wait, who are you?" Chat was amused.

"The one who you betrayed! Marinette!" Lady Dark pointed out.

"No! No ways! You... you're Marinette?" Chat hesitated.

"I was, until now. Now I'm the ever powerful LADY DARK! HAHAHAHA!" Lady Dark announced.

Chat slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together until he understood the whole plot.

"Now I understand why you want revenge. Well let me tell you, you WON'T get it!" He announced back.

"Fine, let's see about that!" Lady Dark exclaimed as the fight resumed.

Both the competitors were head to head. They left no stone unturned in battling each other, until... Chat finally caught the Lady. He used cataclysm gains the earing and watched as the akuma was let free. But this was not time to relax. He purified the akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug " he pronounced.

All the damages got fixed.

"Finally!" He sighed.

His lady was still unconscious but back into her old form.

"Where am I?" Ladybug was perplexed as soon as regained her senses.

It was then that she caught sight of Chat Noir in his new costume.

"Who are you?" she questioned the other hero.

" You may disunite!" Chat declared.

Tikki was soon free from the cat miraculous. Chat regained his normal form.

" Chat! Tikki! Wait if then how am I still Ladybug?" she was totally confused.

"Well let me answer this. You were turned in to Lady Dark by Hawkmoth. You were powered not only by Hawkmoth but also the little energy left in your earing. That's why you are still Ladybug, but not for long. Say the words" Tikki replied

"Tikki, spots on! " Ladybug muttered.

"Well then, we part our ways?" Chat questioned as soon as Ladybug finished her 2nd transformation.

"No, wait Chat! I gotta tell you something." Ladybug requested.

"What's that M'lady ? " Chat questioned again.

Ladybug was so engrossed in her thoughts that she missed the usage of M'lady.

"I'm planning to quit. I'm planning to quit being Ladybug!" she declared

"Wait, what? No M'lady, you can't! " Chat pleaded.

(A/N)

How was it? Will Ladybug really quit being Ladybug? Mysterious to be solved. Please do review. Until next time...

(/A/N)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N)

So here we are once again. Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I would also like to thank all the friends I made during my first fanfic,

DearestMrlcarus

Hkt29

Bonzenz

mari . okeeffe. 16

And all the other lovely readers,

For helping me and encouraging me. Here is chapter 8, the final chapter of How? A Flashback... (sounds of trumpets)...

(/A/N)

"I have to quit Chat. Not to mention how much damage I caused." Ladybug pointed out.

"No you can't. Chat pointed back.

" I need to rest chat after all I've been through , please! Give me one month of a break to decide." She replied

"Fine! Then we only meet up at an akuma attack. See ya later!" Chat was depressed.

It was hard for ladybug too to keep away from his partner. But what worried her the most was that did she ever give away her identity. Though chat didn't say anything she was still suspicious.

One month passed by and Chat and LB finally got a chance to talk to each other.

"Decided?" questioned Chat

"I... I plan to quit." She replied.

" Why, still?" Chat was desparate

" Because you see, if I couldn't resist being akumatized from which angle am I rightful to be Ladybug?" she muttered

-Present-

"No Marinette, you can't" Chat was desparate again

"Ma...Marinette?" Questioned Ladybug.

"Yes, Marinette," replied Chat.

"Did I...?" Ladybug felt insecure,

"No, I figured out" replied Chat, well... lying.

" But... How?" Questioned LB.

"It's a while" he replied,

" No Adrien you gotta tell me!" Ladybug muttered giving the hint

"Wait, what?I Guess then we both figured out at the exact same moment..." Chat said like he didn't know, gazing at her dreamy eyes.

"Huh! At the end we got hold of our identities. Never mind. Chat, before I quite I just want to say sorry. I've been acting immature late. You see, you were once talking to someone 3 months ago about your love and I... couldn't bear it. Little did I know that it was about me... as Ladybug." Ladybug said.

"Hmm... okay, " Chat was confused.

" Well, on that very day you asked me about my love for you and I rejected you in a very harsh way. I taunted... your...your mother... I... I'm really sorry Chat, I'm really sorry" Ladybug apologised sobbing.

"Well, I can't say I forgive you LB but all I can say is that I... I love you..." Chat hugged Ladybug.

"Really? I... I love you too chat." She finally declared.

" I fell for the same lady twice and how am I not supposed to forgive something she did unintentionally." Chat cried too.

Both broke the hug.

"Well then, bye kitty" LB waved goodbye.

"No, after all we've been through I'm not going to let you accept defeat. You did not want to get akumatized and besides... All the damaged is fixed and if you are not rightful to be Ladybug who is?" Chat pleaded holding her hands.

What was more persuasive to Ladybug was what Chat said next.

"Don't leave me M'lady, my bugaboo, Don't leave me!" he begged.

Both Paris's heroes were not going to let go of each other on this night. They revealed, they confessed and they hugged, what could be better?

Well, I guess spoke too soon...

It was then that Chat went on to kiss his lady. This time she didn't object him rather he let him proceed.

"Well then, changed your mind?" Chat questioned

" How am I supposed to leave my kitty alone. Who knows when you'll need me?" Ladybug replied sarcastically as they broke the kiss.

All was going well, until... another AKUMA!

"Uh! I hate akumas." Chat groaned.

"But I don't. Let's go get it" Ladybug whispered sarcastically as she swung her yo yo.

Both the heroes were now headed to save Paris once again...

(A/N)

Finally! Can't wait to fill the complete box from incomplete. For those who are having a problem about the time slots,

The flashback started from three months ago

All the events took place until Chat fell in love with Mari. He visited her for one month. (1st month)

Official one month of their dating occurred on the day LB was akumatized.(2nd month)

LB took a months break and back to the present ( 3 months)...

Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I know this may seem a little bit abrupt. Actually, school is starting in another two weeks and I've got a jam pack schedule. Also I'm on a phone ban and am only allowed to use it for twenty minutes because of my poor grades. So, I'm trying to finish writing the chapters and upload them within that time. I hope it gets lifted in another couple of days.

I'm kinda trying to finish writing all the fan fics so it doesn't seem left out. So, I hope you understand my situation and also hope you enjoyed reading this.

For those who are reading my other fanfic strict mama, I'm trying my best to complete that too. I'll update it within a certain period of time. I've got a few weeks left before school begins so I hope to finish it in another few chapters. Hope you like it.

Once again Thank You and have a nice day. Please do review...

(/A/N)


End file.
